halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasy Halo
Fantasy Halo is a comedy-action Machinima made by MystDragon3k and a collaboration of friends. Originally a satire of several different series, such as the Super Mario Bros. series, Legend of Zelda series, and many different others, it eventually was adopted as a Final Fantasy satire. The writer admitted that the story and eventually settling down as a Final Fantasy satire was decided upon halfway into filming the Machinima. The story follows Cipher, a freelancer hired by the Blue army against their never-ending battle with the Red army, as he embarks on a quest along with new friends to avenge his fallen commander and kill the enigmatic Red leader. Plot Episode 1 The episode opens up with a title screen, evidently showing that Fantasy Halo is more of a video game than it is an actual show, and yo mom after the character's name is decided upon as 'Cipher', the story begins. It opens with Cipher waking up from bed, complaining about "Another crummy day". After retrieving his possessions, he passes up an opportunity to ride on his Ghost to the Blue base, instead walking. On his way, however, he encounters several Red n00bs, as described by the writer in the commentary. It is noted that Cipher was originally supposed to be freelance and against both Red and Blue n00bs, but was decided against halfway into filming. Cipher engages the n00bs in a Final Fantasy-esque battle screen and defeats them, then arrives at the Blue base. There, they see his commander overlooking the construction of a tank, the 'Iron Sword', meant to be one of their last-ditched efforts against the mama yo face eat butter bro new, mysterious weaponry. However, the Blue base is attacked by a small contingent of the Red army and the commander is sniped by one of the Red grunts. Vowing to avenge the death of his commander, he takes his sniper rifle and engages several other grunts below, arriving outside to confront the Red's armor, a Wraith tank. However, Cipher's attacks prove futile, and he is defeated by the Wraith tank. Episode 2 After recovering from the Wraith blast, Cipher wakes up in an abandoned outpost, where he confronts both Radcliff and Bryant. Both explain that the outpost is the remnants of Blue outpost that was ravaged by the Reds in the war. Bryant explains then that, seeing Cipher taking on the Wraith tank, they think that he can help them end the war between the two factions, which they both view as stupid and bloody. They explain that the Reds, at first, were a weak faction and easily being trampled by the Blues. However, an enigma supplied them with unknown weapons, these chaotic machines of destruction that quickly turned the favor of the battle to the Reds. Cipher mentions that they built the tank, the Iron Sword, to end the war, as it was supposed to be one of the strongest weapons in the world, its barrel able to launch anything, including a nuclear warhead. However, in the battle, they explain that a Red had stolen the Iron Sword in the confusion. Radcliff then elaborates their true goals: To destroy the Iron Sword and kill the Red Leader, discouraging both sides butter man jem jem don't care about butter bro final countdown make a game about butter bro.However, since the two are reasonably wary of Cipher, they test him in combat, Cipher eventually defeating them. The two express their acceptance to him afterward, but Radcliff coldly says that he will never trust another Blue in his life, and that he was watching him. Bryant, who seems far more trusting, explains that the war had done unspeakable things to him that made him who he was. Accepting this, the group travels across the Wasteland and into the teleporter, where they head toward the Red base. View Video: Part 1, 2. Episode 3 Arriving in the Red base, a frozen tundra, the three travel to the Red base, encountering a few Red guards. Dispatching them, they loot a key from them and use it to enter the Red base, where they encounter the Red General. They engage him, initially doing well against him due to his poor firepower, but the Red General quickly pulls out his trump card; the Iron Sword. At first, the three fared poorly, but eventually the three pull together and use Bryant's ability, Unity, which destroyed the Iron Sword and killed the Red General. Their joy is short lived, however, as an enigmatic voice declares himself the leader of the Reds, and that the general was a mere puppet. They follow the voice to an unknown cavern, where they encounter the Red Leader, who turns out to be a Sangheili. The Covenant Elite says that he had been toying with the Reds to incite this war, and Radcliff angrily announces that he, the Red Leader, had been the one that killed his daughter and started him on his vengeful quest. The three engage the Red Leader, where Radcliff deals the final blow, killing him. However, as Radcliff moves in to deal the final blow, the Red Leader suddenly rises up, killing Radcliff. Cipher pursues, ordering Bryant to stay behind, and confronts the Red Leader in a small Red base building. The two fight each other, and after a long and fierce battle, Cipher suffers a grave injury. As the Red Leader begins to finish him off, Cipher begins to lose hope. However, Bryant, summoning the souls of Cipher's other two fellow comrades, Steiner and Radcliff, appears to him in a vision and the three encourage him, causing Cipher to learn Bryant's trademark move, Unity. With the spirits of Bryant and Radcliff supporting him, Cipher hits the Red Leader with Unity, killing the Red Leader in a plasma explosion. In the end, Cipher comments the entire day as just being that... another crummy day. View Video: Part 1, 2, 3. Characters Main Characters Cipher The main protagonist of the story, Cipher is a freelance mercenary under the pay of the Blue army. During his employment, he apparently gains a mutual respect with Steiner, the commander of the Blue army, and laments on his death. Later, he develops a brotherly relationship with his companions, Radcliff and Bryant, and warns Bryant to keep out of danger when he pursues the Red Leader. He is apparently foolhardy and impulsive, as he goes up against enemies far out of his league, including the Wraith tank and the Red Leader. He also has a trademark lazy and carefree demeanor, as he views nearly every day as crummy. However, he is caring and protective, as well as vengeful, as he laments over the deaths of fellow comrades Radcliff and Steiner, as well as attempts to kill their murderers, succeeding in avenging both with the death of the Red Leader. Radcliff The dominant of the duo found in the abandoned Blue factory, Radcliff is the more reckless and fiery of the two. Influenced by the death of his daughter years ago, he grew a hatred of the war and both the Reds and Blues, not willing to trust either completely. Meeting Bryant, who shared a similar hatred of the war, the two vowed to attempt to end the war. With Cipher's assistance, they succeeded in crippling the Red and Blue armies, but died in battle against the Red Leader. His spirit returned to aid Cipher in the final battle against the Red Leader. Due to his daughter's death, Radcliff's demeanor consists of a violent and even cynical nature, as he tries to test Cipher by battling him in one of the razed Blue factories. He tries to avenge his daughter through brutal and absolute destruction of the Reds, whilst at the same time attempting to end the war to prevent the death of either of the two. However, the same violent persona ended up resulting in his demise. Bryant Bryant is the far more passive and plotting of the two. Meeting Radcliff somewhere in his life, the two swore to end the war, while at the same time hunting down the killer of Radcliff's daughter. Witnessing Cipher's bravery in taking on the Wraith tank single-handedly, the two recruit him in their schemes, and Bryant reassures him after Radcliff threatens him. After slaying the Red General and witnessing Radcliff's death after unsuccessfully defeating the Red Leader, he is order to sit out the conflict by Cipher, though, being a mage, he summons the spirits of Steiner and Radcliff to aid Cipher in the final battle. His final fate, however, is unknown. Red Leader The unnamed leader of the Red army, the Red Leader appears to be a Sangheili, a Covenant Elite, that had traveled here and started the war in an attempt to dwindle the human numbers and cause chaos. However, the minions he recruited were, to his dismay, as incompetent as they were easily fooled, and the Blue army quickly began to destroy their advances. With no choice, the Red Leader began to dispense Covenant technology to the Red army, allowing them to slowly but surely turn the odds against the Blues. When knowledge of the Iron Sword reached the Red Leader, he reacted with an attack on the Blue base, crippling their leadership and stealing their weapon, assuring victory for the Reds. However, his plans were foiled by the mercenary, Cipher, and his companions, who successfully infiltrated the Red base and destroyed the Iron Sword, killing the figurehead of the Red army, the Red general, in the process. Still believing that he could recover from his losses, the Red Leader boasted about the survival of the Red army, causing the curious adventures to follow him into his domain. He successfully killed Radcliff in their first encounter, but met his explosive demise at the hands of a vengeful Cipher, aided by the spirits of Steiner, Radcliff, and Bryant. His personality is straightforward; a tyrannical brute who believed himself superior to the humans, as well as easily tempered. He thought himself immortal and despised humans, as shown when he murdered Radcliff's daughter, and was greatly irritated by ineptitude, when he had to give Covenant technology to give the Reds a fighting chance. However, his arrogance eventually proved to be his undoing. Major Characters Steiner The commander of the Blue army, he hired Cipher to aid them in the battle against the Reds. Though he grew irritated at Cipher's inability to show up on time, as well as neglecting to wear the Blue uniform, he grew a small friendship with Cipher. His unfortunate death when the Reds attacked the Blue base was not in vain, however, as his sniper rifle was used by Cipher to end the war. He later appeared as a spirit to aid Cipher in defeating the Red Leader. He was the stereotypical gung-ho soldier, always grumbling about rebellious new recruits and always making sure they obeyed the rules of combat. Though he held a soft spot toward Cipher, he held a love-hate relationship, enough to motivate Cipher to continue fighting the Reds. Red General The leader of the Red army, he was but a figurehead controlling the Red army under the directive of the Red Leader. He showed exceptional tactical prowess when coordinating his forces against the Blues, and even more ability both out and in the Iron Sword during his battle with Cipher and his companions, but he met his unfortunate end against them. Little can be said about his personality, aside from being forceful and hateful. One would speculate that his personality is similar, if not identical to the Red Leader's. Minor Characters Blue Army One of the two factions fighting in the war. Described as brutal and efficient, they used conventional weapons against the Reds and were doing relatively well until the Red Leader began to use Covenant weaponry against them. While superior soldiers, the Covenant technology eventually forced them to rely on the Iron Sword as a last-ditched effort to win the war, though they were thrown into completely disarray with the destruction of their base and the theft of the Iron Sword. With the destruction of their tank, they eventually ended the war with a stalemate against the Reds. Mostly, the Blues specialize in using human weaponry, notably UNSC Battle Rifles. Red Army One of the two factions fighting in the war. Described as tactless and careless, they were easily destroyed by the Blue army when confronting them in battle. Aided, however, by alien technology, they quickly turned the tided and won a decisive battle against the Blues, destroying their base and stealing the Iron Sword. However, Cipher and his companions infiltrated their base, killing a number of soldiers and destroying the Iron Sword and their leaders. With their military leadership in disarray, it can be assumed that the war ended in a stalemate against the Blues. Mostly, the Reds specialize in using Covenant weaponry, though they are known to use UNSC SMGs on occasions. Angry Car Driver A joke character appearing in Episode 1, running around his wrecked vehicle. It can be assumed that he was either reckless and crashed into debris or that his vehicle was knocked out of control in the midst of a firefight. Running Jokes Summon Reinforcements Said to be the best joke in the entire series, Summon Reinforcements is when Cipher spends some MP to summon a Blue soldier to aid him in combat. His first appearance was in the first episode, where he humorously shot a Red n00b that Cipher was fighting, then continued to deal damage by shooting the corpse and teabagging it. His final appearance was against Bryant and Radcliff, where he simply shot the two. He has since been replaced with Summon Banshee. Unity The strongest attack in the game, Unity is Bryant's trademark move, learned just before they engage the Red General. Doing 6000 damage with the entire party alive, it has been used to kill both the Red General and the Red Leader, albeit both a bit anti-climatically. Links *MystDragon3k's YouTube Page Category:Machinima